Friday date
by daydreams4
Summary: This will probably be a story of two, three chapters. Just a fluffy Deyna story, because how can we ever get enough of these two? It's rated M, so there will be explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**It's rated M, so there will be explicit scenes, guys.**

 **This will probably be a story of two, three chapters.**

Walking trough the door and over to the kitchen, she places her coat and keys on the counter. She smiles to herself, having the same feeling in her stomach she did years ago, from the early days, when they had just met and hadn't seen each other in a while. It was Friday morning, she had just dropped off the girls to school and hugged them goodbye as Daphne was invited to a birthday party with sleepover, and Maddie going on a road trip to spend the weekend at a cabin with friends.

She took down a coffee mug from the cobert and started the coffeemaker. Still smiling to her self, humming on a new melody that popped up in her head. Deacon had been away on a mini tour, playing small concerts all week. She couldn't wait for her husband to come home today. Having the house for them self rarely happens, and they had made plans to have a good old date. Have dinner at home and most important, be together, just the two of them. A Friday night for this newlywed couple usually contains a dinner chosen by the girls, followed by the four of them snuggling up in the same couch in front of the tv. After a while the girls usually disappears into their rooms, doing whatever they feel like, and Rayna falling a sleep in Deacons lap as they watch tv. They love their Friday nights with the family, no doubt about that, but she was excited about having this one all to them self. She was expecting him home early this evening.

Standing by the kitchen island, daydreaming to her self, the coffeemaker beeps letting her now it's ready. She pour herself a cup and picks up her phone, scrolling trough all the texts and mails that already were piling up like it usually does for the label head of highway 65. She had given herself the luxury of a day off, but wasn't able to not check in on her phone and do some work anyway. Lost in her own thought, reading an email the doors open. She froze, and her eyes flew to the door. First thing she sees is a guitar case. And then her handsome husband appears. "Deacon?" Rayna was clearly confused by seeing him home already, but her smile grew big. His smile were if possible, even wider. He sets down his guitar and bags, and walks over to Rayna. She takes a step towards him before he places his hands on the side of her hips, looking deep into her eyes as he walk the two of them backwards, till Raynas back meet the hard of the wood on the refrigerator door. Not saying a word. He places his lips over hers, and kisses her with force and all his heart. Rayna, who are taken by surprise to say the least, still has her coffee in one hand, and phone in the other. She's looking kind of funny being pinned up against the door while both hands are occupied, as Deacon out of nowhere and in seconds were there and had his lips on hers. "Mh" Rayna tries to speak but only a sound comes out. Deacon breaks the kiss. "Deacon, what…" Rayna was out of breath and unable able to say anything else. She looked up at him. His smile still wide. Rayna had the most confused look on her face. He let out a small laugh at her cuteness. "Wanna put that mug down?" Rayna had almost forgotten she held the items in her hand, and just looked at them. Deacon took both objects from her and quickly sat them away before returning to her. Rayna followed his movement without saying anything. He placed his hands over her ribs as he stood back in front of her. Stepping even closer, he pressed his hips against her. Rayna placed her arms on his shoulders. "Hey you" she says with a low voice, smiling into his lips. "How are you here already? Didn't expect you for hours yet" Rayna said between kisses. "Want me to leave and come back later?" Deacon teased. "No, oh god no, this is the best surprise I could get babe" Deacon slowly continues his kisses down her neck. Rayna happily stretched so he got easier access. She moves her arms, placing one hand in his hair, and the other on his chest. Deacon made small groans from the back of his throat as he kissed her jawline, neck and collarbones. Rayna closes her eyes. Her breath became heavier, and as her chest rose up and down, Deacon stoped and look at her exposed cleavage. "I have missed you this week" Rayna opened her eyes and met his. "Me too. I'm so happy you are home" Rayna felt a hunger quickly building up inside of her. A hunger for him. "Babe.." She slipped both her hands down in the pockets on the back of his jeans, pulling him even closer to her. "What do you say about starting this Friday we have for ourself, a little early?" She had that look in her eyes. That look that only one person have ever seen her give, and that's him. The look she has when she wants him. Deacon tightens his arm around her and whispers in her ear. "Come with me" They quickly make their way up the stairs. "You are gonna want me to take a shower, babe. Being on that tourbus with six other guys doesn't make you smell like roses. Let me take this one by my self, and join me on the second one instead" "Second one?" He didn't reply to her question, but quickly escaped to the shower.

When he returns back in to the bedroom, he's wearing only a towel around his waist. Rayna who had kept her self occupied with removing the bed cover and pillows, spots him in the corner of her eye. It's only been five days, but it felt like months since she had last seen that gorgeous man standing half naked in front of her. He stood with his back to her, removing his watch and placing it on the dresser. He could feel her gaze at him. "Feeling like a new man now. Fresh and clean" "You do indeed look very fresh, babe. I swear, I think you got even sexier during these days away. Didn't think that was possible" Rayna said seductively. "I probably didn't, but I'm glad you like me Ray" Deacon joked back. "Oh I like you Deac, I love you" Deacon walked over to her. He lifted her chin up with this index finger and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm a lucky guy who have you to come home to" She took his hands, entwining her fingers with his, and returning an even softer kiss. And another. And another. Almost painfully slow, but each one with so much feelings. Rayna placed her palms on his chest, and he pulled her closer to him, wanting to hold her tight in his arms. Having only the thin fabric of the towel to cover him, she could feel him already growing hard. The kisses became more heated. The feel of him pressing against her stomach and imaging what might happen next, made Rayna let out a small, sweet sound. "Aahh" Deacon walked them closer to the bed, still holding her tight. "You are wearing a little to much clothes for my liking right now" Deacon said. He helped getting her blouse off. He placed kissed over her bare shoulders as soon as the shirt was gone. He nibbled carefully over her collarbone, and back to her lips. His hands wandered down to the button of her pants. He opened them quickly and slid both his hands inside the waistband and stroke down her thighs as he slid the jeans half way down. "Sit down" She did as told. He remained standing, removing her pants completely. She was now left in only her underwear. "Goddamn woman. You are so beautiful" Rayna reach out her hand, and pulled him down to her, bringing him on top of her. Holding her grip on the towel, she places the other around his neck. Once again her lips finds his, and their tongues start a sweet dance. They lay in the middle of the bed, Deacon resting his weight on his elbows placed on each side of her face, making it possible to cup her face, and place soft kisses over her eyelids, and down to her cheeks. Rayna feel herself automatically raise her hips up against him, as she could feel his hardness against her pelvic. "See, now you are the one wearing a little to much for my liking" she said as she loosen up the knot on his towel and gone it went. Deacon was still on top of her. "Ray, I love making sweet love to you, you know that. But I don't think I'm able to this time. I have missed you so much, been fantasizing about having sex with you all week. I need to just fuck you now" Deacons hot breath and voice purring in her ear, made Rayna full of desire. "Babe" she breathes out. His words really turned her on. She slung her legs around his waist. He shifted a little to rest more on his knees. Along on that movement, his hands took her bra with him and threw it to the floor. He shook his head and smiled as his eyes took in the sight of her breasts. Observing his reaction made Rayna blush a little. "What..?" She asked. "Still can't believe how lucky I am, Ray. And also, I just imagined everything I want to do with these two favorites of mine" he was already cupping her breast as he said that. Rayna inhaled sharply with the feel of his hands on her. "Don't imagine babe.. Please show me.." She could feel her body relax completely and closed her eyes, enjoying the gently work his fingers did on her nipples. His fingers was suddenly replaced by his teeth and tongue. Kissing, licking, carefully biting. "God.." Rayna let out small moans, letting him know she enjoyed this. He continued kissing between her breasts, over her ribs and down her stomach. She twisted her fingers in his hair. She could feel how ready she was, her body couldn't lay still, as his mouth and stubbles suddenly were rubbing over her pelvic, pressing against her wet underwear. "Babe.. You said.. You needed to fuck me" She mumbled between breaths. "Please, I need to feel you inside of me. Just fuck me this time" Deacon stopped to find her eyes, a little surprised by her vulgar words. But he really wasn't complaining. He loved how he still had sides of her to show him, sides of his woman yet to explore and get to know.

Rayna lay on her back, tossing her head from side to side in frustration over the lack of his touch. "You have no idea how sexy it is hearing you say this to me babe" Deacon was thrilled, and her anticipation inspired him. He quickly moved him self further down the bed, and positioned himself between her legs. He placed his left hand with a firm grip over her hip bone, holding her in place. Next he slipped two of his right hand finger under her panties, playing up and down along her folds, making Rayna gasp. "Ahh, Deac.."

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Explicit scenes. Still rated M for a reason, so consider yourself warned.**

He skillfully massaged her entrance before letting his middle finger slip inside her. She let out a couple of silent moans. Deacon made a murmuring sound in the back of his throat, loving the feel of her. He kissed along her thighs as he continued working with his hand. "Mmm, thank you babe" Rayna smiled to herself and chose to place her feet on each of his shoulder. Positioning her self like this let Deacon have front row view, and she was really exposing her to and for him. "Are you trying to kill me here, Ray?" His desire to please her took over.

He place both his hands over her hip bones, pinning her firmly down the mattress and closer to him. Before Rayna could even think, he had replaced his finger with his tongue. Licking up and down her folds at first, before he tenderly slipped his tongue inside her depth. Rayna twisted her upper body in pleasure, grabbing a fistful of the sheets beside her, needing to hold on to something. There was nothing better to Deacon, than making his wife feel good. He was already driving Rayna crazy, but he had more set to his mind. He moved his tongue up, and made small circles on her sweet tiny clit. "Ahhh, godddd, Deaahhc" Her breath swallowed her words, and her back bowed up from the mattress, as her body wanted to feel ever more of him. "Ok.. Ok.. Babe, stop, I'm gonna come if you don't stop" He didn't listen and continued doing magic with his mouth. Rayna winced, being so close to her orgasm. "No, Deacon.. " She said a little more determined time. "I don't mean it when I say I want you to stop, but I.." He interrupted her; "but you need me to fuck you?" he asked. "Yes" she answered with a whisper.

He was more than ready, and kissed along her body on his way up to find her lips. He rested his weight on her, and she felt his rock hard penis pressed above her pubic bone. "Let me make it up to with some more tender loving later, babe.." He was worried he was going to be to rough with her, but he wanted her so. "Don't worry Deacon, all in due time. You know I don't mind having sex just for the pleasure of it from time to time. As long as it is with you, I know I'll love it anyway" "Fuck.." he mumbled, and lifted his hips. She spread her legs in the same motion. Guiding himself to her entrance, he slowly placed the tip inside of her. She inhaled a sharp breath, and let it out again. "You ok Ray?" "Yeah. Just take it easy before you pick up the pace" In slow slow motions, she adjusted and he eased in, filling her. "Mmmm.. There.." He started to move a little faster. Rayna lifted her legs, bringing her knees up along his side. The pace quickly increased. "Shit, you are so wet babe" "Well that's the effect you have on me" she grinned back.

"Aaaah" he kept up with his steady movements, in and out. He leans down to kiss her. First on her lips, then along her jawline, and up to her ear and whispers "would you mind if I take you doggy style?" Rayna cupped his face, kissing him as a confirmation to his question. They stayed joined as long as they managed to while changing position. Rayna stood half up raised on her knees, with Deacon between her legs. She rested her back agains his chest. This made him have great access to her breasts. He reached his arms around her and cupped them. She placed her hands over his, showing him how she wanted him to play with her nipples. She turned her head to one side, searching for his lips. He gave her the kiss she wanted, and left several more down her neck. Deacon took a grip around his penis, placing in between her legs. But instead of putting it directly inside of her he slid it up and down her folds, taking Rayna by surprise. The sensation being sent trough when the head of his dick touched her nub of nerves, was fantastic, and Rayna moaned several loud moans. He was so turned on by her arousal, and without warning, thrusted inside her from behind. His skilled work with his penis playing along her walls had made her juices flow, and mixed with his precum that sudden thrust didn't hurt her at all. Still cupping her breast, he now also pumped in and out of her. He could feel his excitement building up inside, and he switched his grip, taking a hold on her hips to steady himself. "Don't think I'm gonna last long Rayna" She lifted her hand up and around to the base of his neck, taking a hold of his hair. "Come for me babe" By those words, Deacon lost it. He closed his eyes, and after a few firm movements, he was brought to his sweet release. "Ssshhhiitt.. Damn woman" Deacon curse between gritted teeth. They both fell down to the mattress. Deacon had no strength left, and rested flat on her back. Breathing raggedly, they try to calm themselves. "Oh man.. Oh babe.." Rayna tried to speak. Deacon regained himself, taking Rayna in his arms and placed them in a spoon. He nuzzled her hair, and rested his cheek on hers. "I love you babe" "Love you too, Deac" "I'm sorry I got so eager, you were so damn sexy, I didn't manage to wait any longer" "You have nothing to be sorry for babe, I enjoyed this just as much as you did" "But.. I didn't let you have your orgasm, did I?" "Um.. No, but again babe, I enjoyed this a lot, don't worry" she assured him. "Well.." He said as he stroked his fingers up and down her thighs. "I said you could join me on that second shower for a reason…"

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued..


End file.
